Treasures
Treasures are items which, once obtained, confer a permanent passive effect. Many of these are required to progress through the ruins. They can typically be found in chests, shops, and hidden among puzzles and traps. With the exception of the Holy Grail, the effects of Treasures are always active when you have them, and they do not need to be selected or activated from the menu the way Usable Items do. Note that there is a specific treasure called Treasures. Mobile Super X *Location: You start with it. *Description: The adventurer's favorite tough laptop. *In-Game Description: A tough laptop featuring only the adventuring essentials. Mobile Super X2 *Location: Surface (F-4) - Becomes available after defeating 4 Guardians. Buy from shop for 250 coins. *Description: Doubles available Memory to 2000MB, allowing more Software to be used. *In-Game Description: An upgrade that blows away the Mobile Super X. With twice the memory, it can handle more complicated tasks. Waterproof Case *(Japanese: 防水ケース, "Bōsui kēsu" / lit. "Waterproof case") *Location: Surface (G-4) - Buy from the bottom shop for 50 coins. *Description: Ability to open the laptop menu underwater. Note you can still pause, view the map and use the Holy Grail without this item. *In-Game Description: Keeps your laptop dry even when you aren't! Enables you to open the menu under water. Heatproof Case *(Japanese: 耐熱ケース, "Tainetsu kēsu" / lit. "Fireproof case") *Location: Temple of the Sun (E-5) - Buy from the shop hidden behind the pot for 80 coins. *Description: Ability to open the notebook in lava. Note you can still pause, view the map and use the Holy Grail without this item. *In-Game Description: Protects your laptop from being burnt to a crisp! You can open the menu in lava with this. Shell Horn *(Japanese: ほら貝, "Horagai" / lit. "Shell Horn") *Location: Surface (I-2) - Place a weight on the dais to open the chest containing this item. *Description: Plays a jingle whenever a puzzle is solved. *In-Game Description: A large shell fashioned into a horn, it plays a strange melody when you solve mysteries in the ruins. Alternatively, this can be obtained in Spring in the Sky (D-4) after taking a key fairy to the shop to modify it. Glove *(Japanese: グローブ, "Gurōbu" / lit. "Glove") *Location: Spring in the Sky (C-5) - Obtained from chest, opened after activating the machine in the Ankh room (C-2) and loosening the gear in (D-2). *Description: Pushing blocks is even faster than before. *In-Game Description: Gloves that beef up your upper-body strength. Block-pushing speed increases. Holy Grail *(Japanese: 成敗, "Seihai" / lit. "Holy Grail") *Location: Gate of Guidance (B-4) - Enter from secret passage behind the skeleton in (E-4), push block onto switch to open the chest. *Description: Ability to warp to Grail point locations from the Pause menu after reading the appropriate Grail tablets. mirai.exe required to warp to backside fields. *In-Game Description: Enables you to warp to a recorded tablet on file. Press the Item button in the Pause screen to use. Holy Grail (Powered) *Location: Transformed after reading all Grail Tablets. *Description: With the power of all the Grail Tablets collected, the Holy Grail now appears a brilliant gold. Used to break Mother's seal. *In-Game Description: Enables you to warp to a saved Holy Grail Tablet point. It seems to be filled with a strange power. Holy Grail (Broken) *Location: Transformed after being used to summon Mother. *Description: Its power having been used to break Mother's seal, the Holy Grail appears broken and can no longer be used. *In-Game Description: Enables you to warp to a saved Holy Grail Tablet point. It seems like it is broken, and has lost its power. Isis' Pendant *(Japanese: イシスのペンダント, "Ishisu no pendanto" / lit. "Pendant of Isis") *Location: Temple of the Sun (A-1) - After speaking with the Queen Fairy in the Endless Corridor, the ceiling in (A-2) becomes breakable, revealing a ladder into (A-1). Read the tablet and place a weight on the dais that appears to open the chest. *Description: Speak to the Fairy Queen in the Endless Corridor with this in your possession to permanently reveal fairy summoning points. *In-Game Description: A pendant featuring a decoration of the Goddess Isis. Crucifix *(Japanese: 十字架, "Jūjika" / lit. "Cross") *Location: Gate of Guidance (E-2) - Use the Life Seal to reveal a hidden area at the top of the screen with three torches. Light all three torches with Flares to open the chest. Note: In the original, only the Conception Seal was required. As such, the Crucifix cannot be obtained until much later in the remake. *Description: This item renders you immune to Soul enemies. Rather than passing through you like in the original, they will be destroyed on contact. *In-Game Description: Protects against Soul attacks. Helmet *(Japanese: 兜', ''"Kabuto" / lit. "Helmet") *Location: Twin Labyrinths (A-4), initially accessed from the Mausoleum of the Giants (H-4) - Buy for 60 coins in the Yiegah Kungfu shop. *Description: Allows you to pass through waterfalls without being pulled downward. This is necessary to progress in the Spring in the Sky. *In-Game Description: Keeps your head safe and sound. No more being washed away by the waterfall! Grapple Claw *(Japanese: '''かぎ爪, "Kagitsume" / lit. "Claws") *Location: Temple of Moonlight (A-1) - Place a weight on the dais to open the chest. Don't forget to scan the top platform for part of the Eden puzzle. *Description: Allows you to cling to some walls and objects by holding Up and Left/Right against a surface. You can drop down by letting go of Up, or you can kick away from the wall by pressing Jump. It is not possible to attack while using the Grapple Claw. Note: The physics for the Grapple Claw in the remake are different from the original. This does NOT reset the Feather so you can't jump up walls with this and the feather. *In-Game Description: A tool said to have been used by Ninja. Scale walls like a pro. Bronze Mirror *(Japanese: 銅鏡, "Dōkyō" / lit. "Bronze mirror") *Location: Temple of the Sun (G-4) - Refer to Obtaining the Bronze Mirror . Note: The Bronze Mirror is no longer awarded for defeating Ellmac, and can now actually be acquired beforehand. *Description: Reveals the hidden doors between front and backside fields. Note that the doors will remain visible but closed until the respective boss for that area is defeated. *In-Game Description: A mirror made of polished bronze. It can open gates which are closed to gain passage within the ruins. Eye of Truth *(Japanese: 真実の目, "Shinjitsu no me" / lit. "Eyes of truth") *Location: Tower of the Goddess (A-5) - After flooding the tower, place a weight on the dais at (A-2), then the right side of (A-4) to unlock the chest. *Description: Reveals the invisible enemies floating around the Tower of the Goddess. Required for obtaining the Plane Model. *In-Game Description: A stone slate engraved with eye designs. Supposedly has the power to see things that are not normally visible. Ring *(Japanese: リング, "Ringu" / lit. "Ring") *Location: Twin Labyrinths (B-2) - Depress the upper floor switch to reveal the Ring. *Description: Causes thrown Sub-Weapons to travel faster and deal more damage, +1 on all sub-weapons (someone confirm with bombs). *In-Game Description: Armor passed down by a weapons master. Increases your manual skills, making you better at throwing weapons. Scalesphere *(Japanese: 魚水晶, "Sakana suishō" / lit. "Fish crystal") *Location: Spring in the Sky (D-1) - Place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. Note that unlike the original, the Birth Seal is not required first to obtain the Scalesphere. *Description: Allows you to move freely in water without taking damage. Note that this does not apply to lava. *In-Game Description: A phantom fish dwells in this crystal. It eliminates poison damage while inside water. Gauntlet *(Japanese: ガントレット, "Gantoretto" / lit. "Gauntlet") *Location: Graveyard of the Giants (D-4) - Place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest. The Feather is required (Grapple Claw may be nice to use but is not required) to reach the chest but the Life Seal is required to open it. *Description: Reduces the delay between weapon swings. Only applies to Main Weapons. *In-Game Description: Armor that is said to have belonged to the god of weapons. Increases melee attack speed when equipped. Treasures *(Japanese: 財宝, "Zaihō" / lit. "Treasure") *Location: Gate of Guidance (C-1) - Use the Pepper in front of the Olmec face. *Description: Required item in the Gate of Illusion (F-4) to obtain the Anchor. *In-Game Description: Treasure collected through shady means. There's some drool from the face statue on it. Anchor *(Japanese: イカリ, "Ikari" / lit. "Anchor") *Location: Gate of Illusion (F-4) - After obtaining the Treasures, return to the skeleton NPC to receive the Anchor. *Description: This allows you to fall through the rising water in the Tower of the Goddess, or more immediately, the Gate of Illusion (F-4). Required to proceed through the area. *In-Game Description: An anchor wrought from a rare stone. Sink swiftly into the murky depths just by holding it. Plane Model *(Japanese: 飛行機模型, "Hikōki mokei" / lit. "Airplane model") *Location: Tower of the Goddess (D-2) - After obtaining the Eye of Truth and defeating the Vimana, jump on the two floating platforms in (C-1) and (E-1) until they won't drop any further. This unlocks the chest. *Description: Removes the various goddess statues in the Tower of the Goddess, opening up several paths needed to progress. Also used as a vehicle for Lemeza Kosugi in the fight against Palenque. *In-Game Description: A gold airplane model. Its power will cause the statue of the goddess of deceit to disappear. Philosophers' Ocarina *(Japanese: 賢者のオカリナ, "Kenja no okarina" / lit. "Ocarina of the Sages") *Location: Temple of Moonlight (D-3) - After obtaining the Maternity Statue, warp inside the pyramid via the Temple of the Sun (E-3). Use the statue on its corresponding symbol in the upper-right to make a ladder appear, allowing you to access the middle of the chamber. Standing in the middle of the chamber, pause the game and wait until Lemeza falls asleep. Unpause the game and the chest should automatically open. *Description: Allows you to speak with the Four Philosophers. *In-Game Description: An ocarina chiseled from stone, it belonged to the Four Philosophers. Feather *(Japanese: 羽', ''"Hane" / lit. "Feather") *Location: Surface (A-3) - After obtaining the Serpent Staff, defeat Argus at (B-3) to access and unlock the chest at (A-3). *Description: Allows you to double-jump. Does not apply if you fall off any ledge, rather than jumping off. Required to access many areas of the ruins. *In-Game Description: Offering from the Village of Departure. Grants double-jump ability. Book of the Dead *(Japanese: '''死者の書, "Shisha no sho" / lit. "Book of the Dead") *Location: Temple of the Sun (C-3) - Solve the appropriate puzzle in the Temple of Moonlight to cause the Anubis sub-boss to appear in (D-6). Talk to Mulbruk to receive the Book of the Dead (Note: Depending on how many times you've spoken with Mulbruk before, you may need to talk to her more than once to receive the item). *Description: Allows you to damage the Anubis sub-boss, required to obtain the Serpent Staff. Additionally grants immunity to the life-draining effects of the lesser Anubis enemies. *In-Game Description: It's said you need this to travel to the afterlife. It can seal the powers of Anubis, the God of Death. Fairy Clothes *(Japanese: 妖精の服, "Yōsei no fuku" / lit. "Fairy clothes") *Location: Gate of Illusion (A-4) - First, break the Fairy Block in (C-3) from the right side (by standing on the lift). Climb down the ladder above it and break the wall to the right to reach and place a weight on the dais, which will make a chest appear in (A-4). Break the floor in (A-3) to access (A-4). Summon a Key Fairy and bring her to (A-4), and she will automatically unlock the chest. *Description: Cuts most damage received in half (Some boss attacks will still cause full damage). *In-Game Description: These duds have been infused with fairy power! Cuts the damage the professor receives in half. Scriptures *(Japanese: 魔よけの書, "Mayoke no sho" / lit. "Spellbook") *Location: Temple of Moonlight (F-4) - Destroy the platform floating underneath the block on the right hand side with a Bomb. Then jump up to the platform just above the block and roll a Bomb (hold Down while throwing) into the gap, then stand back. The platform should explode, causing the block to land on the plate below, opening the path up top to a shop. Buy for 400 coins. *Description: Provides immunity against bats and doubles all received EXP. *In-Game Description: A book with spells that will slightly block evil powers. Bats will no longer cause you damage. Hermes' Boots *(Japanese: ヘルメスの靴, "Herumesu no kutsu" / lit. "Hermes shoes") *Location: Mausoleum of the Giants (F-3) - Buy in the shop for 60 coins. *Description: Increases movement speed and allows you to climb the sandy slopes in the Temple of the Sun. *In-Game Description: Footwear said to have been donned by a legendary hero. Increases walking speed. Fruit of Eden *(Japanese: エデンの果実, "Eden no kajitsu" / lit. "Fruit of Eden") *Location: Temple of Moonlight (C-2) - Refer to The Forbidden Fruit. *Description: Causes a dais to appear in Eden. Place a weight to transform the area into the Gate of Illusion. *In-Game Description: Gold shaped into fruit. Said to be needed in entering Paradise. Twin Statue *(Japanese: 双子の像, "Futago no zō" / lit. "Statue of twins") *Location: Endless Corridor (A-3) - At (D-3), place a weight on the dais to begin the countdown timer and unlock the chest. You must fall through the secret passage in the upper right block to reach the chest (as well as the end of the course) in time. *Description: Allows you to use the Twin Gates in the Twin Labyrinths. This is required to remove the poison gas in (D-1) and (G-1), which is subsequently required to proceed through most of the field. *In-Game Description: A stone statue of the legendary twins. It can break the seal of the twins. Bracelet *(Japanese: ブレスレット, "Buresuretto" / lit. "Bracelet") *Location: Twin Labyrinths (G-4) - Buy in the shop for 150 coins. *Description: All pots can be broken with one hit from any weapon or sub-weapon. *In-Game Description: Item with mysterious powers. With this, you can smash the pots in the ruins with one blow. Perfume *(Japanese: 香水, "Kōsui" / lit. "Essence") *Location: Chamber of Birth (G-2) - After using the Cog of the Soul to animate the Mudmen, hang on the right wall of the room until a Mudman teleports to the upper right section. He will eventually step on the floor switch in the upper-right corner. This will reveal the Perfume. *Description: Allows you to defeat all varieties of Skeleton in a single hit. *In-Game Description: Perfume from ancient times. With this, you can defeat skeleton-type enemies with one blow. Spaulder *(Japanese: 闘気の肩当て, "Tōki no kata ate" / lit. "Shoulder rest of the fighting spirit") *Location: Tower of the Goddess (C-1) - Bring a Key Fairy to this room and she will automatically reveal the Spaulder. *Description: Causes your weapon's attacks to leave behind a glowing trail, prolonging the attack animation. Damage caused by the glow is less than a direct hit. *In-Game Description: Enhances your weapon, leaving a trail of holy energy with each swing. Dimensional Key *(Japanese: 次元の鍵, "Jigen no kagi" / lit. "Dimensional key") *Location: Chamber of Birth (D-5) - Use the Maternity Statue on the left recess, the Dragon Bone on the right recess, then jump into the pit and use the Key of Eternity in front of the infinity symbol. The wall blocking access to the chest can only be broken by attacking the lower-left wall in (E-5). You will need the Mulana Talisman to open the chest. *Description: Ability to permanently kill the sub-bosses in the Dimensional Corridor. *In-Game Description: A relic made from a strange material. With this, you can weaken the powers of the twisted dimension. Ice Cape *(Japanese: 氷のマント, "Kōri no manto" / lit. "Ice cloak") *Location: Inferno Cavern (G-5) - Quickly place a weight on the dais and jump out to avoid being burned to death by the lava. Push the block that appears onto the block plate to unlock the chest. *Description: Greatly reduces the damage taken from lava. Note: Unlike the original, this does not completely nullify lava damage. This also will not allow you to use your laptop in lava, see Heatproof Case. *In-Game Description: With this frosty cloak fashioned with ice, even a dip in the lava will deal only minimal damage.